


A flashback in between chapters

by mthevlamister



Series: Boardwalk Boys [4]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Boardwalk boys, I too am gay, M/M, boyf riends — Freeform, expensive headphones, im writing with my phone not my computer, it's gonna be gay, its been nine hours omg, miss my room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 12:52:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11714772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mthevlamister/pseuds/mthevlamister
Summary: How each of them fell for one another.Or:How they saved each other.





	A flashback in between chapters

**Author's Note:**

> I went overboard I'm sorry

Jeremy honestly couldn't believe he was here, the day before the wedding with his three beautiful grooms, standing in front of a mirror. He knew when he first fell for each of them, Michael was his middle school crush. He fell for him while in love with Christine, oddly enough. He could remember when he fell head over heels for the boy.

~ ~ ~

"Hey Michael, can you help me with my math homework? I don't understand any of this, it's all word problems and confusing. I hate problems like these, you know how to deal with them right?" Jeremy asked Michael, sitting on said boy's bed. They were sleeping over at Michael's as they would normally. Jake was still an asshole at that point, not that Jeremy really cared. Well he did care, but he could survive with Jake's bullying. Rich wasn't even in the picture yet, no one really knew Rich. Back to the point, Michael looked up from his own work and nodded. He walked over, leaning over Jeremy. His hoodie was pressed against Jeremy's back, making the boy blush slightly as he felt the body warmth. Jeremy didn't understand what was making him blush but has Michael started to explain the problem Jeremy's heart began to beat rapidly. He tried to ignore it but he couldn't.

Jeremy couldn't let Michael know he felt this, so he distracted himself with Christine. He forced himself to fall for her and it worked in the end. Michael knew about his little thing for her and helped him, but Michael helping just made it worse. He fell harder for Michael as the days went on, his heart hurting each time he saw his best friend.

The SQUIP didn't help either, every now and then it would remind Jeremy how that crush would end in failure because Michael was interested it Rich, not him.

When Michael began to date Rich Jeremy fell back into that state, confused and upset. He fell harder each time Michael would talk about Rich or Rich talking about Michael. Jeremy knew everything about Michael but Rich always found something cool to talk about that grabbed Jeremy's attention and heart. He truly was in deep shit.

So when he got called to the house hearing Michael and Rich wanted to date him made him the happiest person in the world. It was the greatest part.

~ ~ ~

Falling for Rich was different. It was when the boy talked about the SQUIP to Jeremy. He looked so excited to share the information with Jeremy, even if it was just the SQUIP making him do it. Jeremy wanted to kiss him when he said "it's from Japan" the second time.

That was his favorite part of the whole thing if he was going to be honest. Rich's energetic attitude showing then was beautiful.

Jeremy fell a bit more when Rich gave dating advice. Like Jeremy would tell Christine that she excites him sexually, he saved that for Rich later in their relationship. Rich got so flustered when Jeremy said that he walked into the wall trying to strut to another room. It was the most dorky thing Jeremy witnessed and he loved it so much.

He loved Rich so much.

~ ~ ~

Jake was kind of weird.

Jeremy fell in love with Jake when he needed help walking up the stairs of their school. Jeremy put an arm around his new friend, keeping him steady as he hopped up the stairs. Jake kept smiling at him, asking how things with Christine were going, how Jeremy felt because the SQUIP could come back. Jeremy got to see Jake for a kind, caring man that he hid when he felt pressured to be popular. He loved seeing this Jake, and he needed more of this Jake.

When Jeremy and Christine broke up Jake, surprisingly, was the first to hear about it. No one knew how he heard first, but Jake made sure to bring Jeremy his favorite candy and tell him there was more than Christine. Jake also told him how great he did in the play, something Jeremy was insecure about.

Jake also gave the best back rubs. Jeremy discovered that when he had a bad night and Rich and Michael were out at night classes. Jake comforted Jeremy, rubbing his back whispering sweet nothings until the boy fell asleep.

~ ~ ~

Jeremy remembered his favorite moment with them all.

It wasn't that Jeremy was okay with people whispering about him. It was simply the fact that he was used to it. He honestly forgot what it felt like to not be bullied after the SQUIP left. Sure he had his new friends and now three boyfriends but not everyone liked him. He was at college that day, he still did the plays because god he loved acting so much. He was going to walk home because all of his boyfriends were busy. When he got to his bag he was stopped by some dick, actually a group of them. They began to call him names and make fun of him. One punched him, another took his bag digging through it. They took out his wallet, looking through it. Jeremy wanted to just grab his bag and leave, he'd find some excuse for why his wallet went missing.

"Release the Rich?" Jeremy heard a voice behind him, turning to see Jake looking at Michael whilst holding Rich.

"Release the Rich." Michael agreed.

Jake let go of Rich who began to beat the group to a pulp. It wasn't like he could get expelled for this, he didn't even go to college. This was defense for Jeremy anyway, totally justified right? Right!

Jeremy watched, wincing every now and then at some of the punches Rich threw. Michael hugged him from behind, kissing his head. Jake ruffled Jeremy's hair, smiling.

"You guys weren't busy?" Jeremy asked, smiling slightly.

"We're never too busy for you." Jake said. "Plus, Michael bought you food and he wouldn't shut up about it so we decided to just haul ourselves out here, looks like it was a good idea."

Jeremy nodded, falling deeper in love with the four.

~ ~ ~

Rich had a different reason for each boy, falling for them. He was practically bouncing in the spare room as he remembered. He, obviously, fell for Jake first. Jake was the easiest falling for.

~ ~ ~

When Rich began to bully Jeremy and Michael a tall kid started talking to him. The kid's name was Jake apparently, Rich didn't care but his SQUIP said Jake would be very important. Rich felt himself fall for the taller man whenever he was making jokes or talking about women. Rich swore Jake was in denial about being slightly gay, he turned out to be right, but then it was just a hunch. Jake would tease Rich about being short, Rich would say that Jake was too tall for his own good.

No.

Rich fell for Jake when his parents went on the run.

Jake called him one day, asking Rich to come over. Rich hurried over, seeing Jake a mess in the kitchen. Rich sat with him, patting his head awkwardly. He had deactivated the SQUIP for a bit, he quickly brought it back as he noticed how awkward he was being.

"Are you okay?"

"No."

Rich stayed that night, then the night after that, going on. It was something about seeing Jake at his weakest state that made Rich fall for the boy more, seeing the sensitive side.

It was nice to see he didn't have a computer in his brain shocking him if he cried a little, Rich liked that about Jake. He was cool without trying.

~ ~ ~

Jeremy was a weird way to fall.

Rich had no idea who the tall ass was, but he was there. Always showing up, always stumbling over words, always hanging out with some antisocial kid. Rich heard his SQUIP tell him to help out, but he was still unsure about the outcome. He followed the SQUIP's instructions, though. Jeremy getting the SQUIP was probably the best option in the end, because it brought them together. Rich fell for Jeremy at Jake's Halloween party, it hurt seeing Jeremy leave with Chloe so Rich just drank.

It was Jeremy's costume, the way his hair was done, it made Rich feel happy and warm. It was unlike anything before, it was a beautiful feeling that Rich didn't want to go away, he never had it leave. Now he was marrying the tall ass.

~ ~ ~

Michael was a really funny story.

Rich fell for Michael when he was waiting in the locker room for Jake to finish sports practice so they could go to Pinkberry with their whole friend group after the SQUIP incident. Rich was tapping his foot, annoyed, until he heard singing from the showers. When did the shower start? Well the water was running and someone had the most beautiful voice in the world apparently. Rich told himself it was Jeremy or maybe Dustin Kropp (what? The boy could sing). He decided the best course of action was to peek in the shower. When Rich did so he was greeted by a naked Michael singing, unaware to Rich's presence.

Rich didn't know what to do but he was dying a bit, trying to memorize Michael's voice and the words. He quickly ran back to Jake's locker, opening his phone. He looked up how to blow smoke rings.

He fell for Michael the most.

~ ~ ~

Rich always knew how to tell his boyfriends loved him.

Rich was a bit upset one day. Not a bit, he was actually very upset. He didn't feel like he was good at anything. He wasn't going to college with his boyfriends, sure they were living with Rich but they were going to be too busy for him. What if they broke up with him? He wouldn't have money or a backup plan. He would be stuck doing things he'd regret. What if he had to sell himself out? What would he do?

He didn't notice he was saying all of this aloud, triggering Michael into turning and grabbing him and pulling him close. There were promises of never letting it come to that, even if it didn't work out they'd support Rich for as long as they could. Jeremy smiled weakly, kissing Rich's hand. He said something about Rich not getting out of that relationship that easy. Jake mentioned Rich would always be his best friend, dating or not.

Rich never felt so happy, his anxiety lessening slowly.

~ ~ ~

Jake had a small twist; he remembered this while he was reflecting in the kitchen. Jake fell for Michael first.

Jake didn't know what attracted him to the antisocial headphones kid. Something did, maybe it was his insistence that it was okay to be a loser and be yourself. There was something there that made Jake want to impress Michael by showing dominance. Jake, not knowing how to, just bullied Michael and Jeremy a lot. Somewhere deep inside Jake knew he was driving Michael away but he didn't know what else to do.

He didn't even want to be gay, he was in denial which lead to more bullying Michael for making him feel this way.

Michael, nevertheless, was the first to forgive Jake for everything he ever did. Michael joked around, saying it was okay because Jake was cute. Jake knew it was a joke but it made his stomach do flips, he was going to say something but Michael was before that.

Thats when Jake discovered he was pan.

~ ~ ~

Being pan led to great discoveries. One was of his best friend of so long and second gay crush of Jake's. Richard Goranski, in fact. Jake didn't know how the little shit did it, but he did. It was the lisp, it was adorable and Jake was glad he could hear it. Rich was always so hyper too, aleads jumping or screaming or something like that.

Jake thought that was cute too.

Nothing could prepare Jake for dating Rich along with their two other friends.

~ ~ ~

Falling for Jeremy was a last minute thing, surprisingly.

When Jeremy asked Jake out, Jake noticed feelings for Jeremy. Jake didn't know if Jeremy's lips always had a natural pout, or if his voice cracked naturally when he got nervous. It was kind of cute to Jake as he noticed that last minute when Jeremy asked him out. Jake didn't expect it to happen like that, but it did!

Also Jeremy was the best at kissing, surprisingly enough. The kisses were always soft and almost nervous, which just made Jake love his anxious boyfriend more. Kisses and hugs exchanged between the two of them were love letters and confessions.

It was nice.

~ ~ ~

Jake really loved his boyfriends. This fact increased greatly one time. Jake always grew nervous when he got letters from his parents. Of course his boyfriends noticed when he held the letter, shaking slightly.

"Babe, come here." Jeremy said, sitting next to him. Jake hugged the other boy, sniffling slightly. "Tell me what's wrong, okay Jake?"

"M-my parents wrote again and I'm worried to open it. C-can we just cuddle?" Jake whispered, curling against him.

"Yeah, want Michael to read it first? Rich is already making popcorn and setting up a movie. Give me the letter."

Jake gave Jeremy the letter as asked and went into the living room with him. Jeremy cleared his throat, handing the note to Michael. Michael left the room reading the letter as Rich and Jeremy whispered compliments and how he was important to their relationship.

He loved his boyfriends so much.

~ ~ ~

Michael had no secrets. He was grinning like hell in the main room, looking in that room's mirror.

He fell in love with Jeremy in third grade, claiming they would marry which Mr Heere laughed it. He knew it would come true in the end.

As far as Rich went, Michael fell for him when Rich first got high and cried over the dog videos. Michael couldn't get enough of it, despite telling him otherwise.

With Jake it was more of a "holy shit I just had a sex dream about you and now I want to date you" experience. Michael had that in sophomore year and freaked out, trying not to fall for the asshole.

As Michael stated in his own mirror, grinning, he couldn't help but acknowledge how lucky he was.

His favorite moment was them staying after he yelled.

He was truly the luckiest man alive.


End file.
